Winter
by AtTheRiskOfSoundingCliched
Summary: Leah knew there had to be an escape. So she escaped. To France. What does she do? Does she imprint? What happens that changes her?
1. Chapter 1

Winter. Definition : the season of damnation for werewolves. Why? Well, for starters, our 'normal' body temperature is a constant one-oh-eight. Nice. Really nice. Why couldn't I be running out there, throwing snowballs and building snowmen? Just because I was a teenager didn't mean I didn't like those things. In fact, I loved those things. Snow. It reminded me of _me. _Cold. Mutual. Dangerous.

I went outside, not bothering for a jacket. Why should I when I didn't need one? Oh right, appearances. Mister Sam, oh, the high and mighty Alpha Sam, ordered us to keep up appearances. Nah. I mean, I have a perfectly nice body, and why not flaunt it? A little voice in my head reminded me. _Because Sam said. _Sam. Sam. Everything's about him.

He got the happy ending. He got the forever love. He got the girl.

And what did I get? Nothing. Except the werewolf stuff. Not good, I tell you, not good. I would rather I was normal. A human. A person that can walk out the door and not melt a circle of snow around you, as I was about to discover.

I walked out. There was a sloshing sound. Wait. Sloshing? I looked down. "Oh crap!" I muttered. The snow around my bare legs was now water. Cold, ice water. Refreshingly cool water.

"Not bad."

I walked around the garden, melting all the snow. It looked cool. And extremely weird. I bent down, until my knees were in the water too. Oh god, it felt nice. The only thing that can keep me cool for a long-ish period of time. Ice. Ice. Ice.

I heard Seth coming down the stairs, then open the door to the back garden, where I was. He was wearing a shirt and trunks, and walked right into the ice water. His body froze, literally _froze. _It was hilarious to watch.

"Leah! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Seth asked, raising his voice an octave above normal, after he'd recovered.

"Standing knee-deep in ice water, of course." I said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Doesn't it feel nice?"

"No! I mean yes. I mean whatever. Leah. You are standing knee-deep in ice water wearing a shirt and shorts. Do you know how you look?" Seth asked, trying to get his point across.

"Yeah. Hot." I said, flicking my hair back.

"Leah. LEAH." Seth said.

"What?" I snapped.

"We're not supposed to do this stuff. We're supposed to stay indoors. Not melt the garden. Sam said." Seth reasoned.

"I don't care what Sam says. What is he to me? Oh right. I forgot, the Alpha. Well, guess what? He can't control me! Not anymore, he can't." I shouted, walking into the house, my temper rising fast.

I spent the day in my room. Not moving. Not going anywhere. My mum called me down for dinner. I ignored her. Cruel and unnecessary, I know, but I was the ass of the century then. Winter. The only word that registered in my mind. I don't know why. Maybe the freaky, mind-reading bloodsucker could tell me. Bloodsucker. Another word that I understood.

That night, I didn't sleep. I was thinking. Thinking hard. Where could I get away from all this? At about midnight something ticked. The clock. My brain. Of course! France. An escape, a holiday. All in one. Good idea Leah, I congratulated myself.

I had some money. Well, quite a lot. I've been saving for ages. Not for college, no. I planned to go to community college. No, for _me. _To create a life. If all goes well I should stay in France for the rest of my life. Yes. That sounded good. I might find love there too, who knew?

I grabbed a random suitcase and dumped everything out. Sam. This was the 'Sam Suitcase'. Oh damn. Who cared anymore? I went downstairs, careful, and grabbed an extra large plastic bag. I went upstairs again and put everything from the 'Sam Suitcase' in. Then I chucked it in the bin. I didn't care, and frankly, no-one else did. Then I grabbed all my clothes and stuffed it in, my toiletries, and some books. I took out a duffel bag and put whatever else I needed.

I looked under my bed. The box. A beautiful gold box. With real purple crystals inlaid with pearls. I opened it and counted. Yes, perfect. Eight thousand, two hundred and twenty dollars exactly. Now time to go. I took a piece of paper and a pen.

_Mum, _I wrote, _I love you. I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have too. I'm going to France, and I don't know if I'm coming back. Don't send anyone after me, it won't help. Tell Seth to try hard. Love you, Leah._

I left the note on the kitchen cabinet. She would find it, she always looked there. I picked up the phone and dialled the airport. I arranged a plane for Paris that took off in an hour. Plenty of time. I called the taxi service and told them my address. Ready. Wait. I forgot something.

I raced upstairs and grabbed my iPod. How can I forget that now? Interesting. One more thing.

_To Sam. Don't send anyone after me, I'll know. If you do, I'll go elsewhere. I'll be fine, not that you care. Enjoy your life with Emily. From Leah, the damned ex-girlfriend._

Hope he know now what he did to me. I heard the tires of the taxi up further in my street. Now it was _really _time to go. I walked downstairs, savouring every bit of my home, my haven, and possibly the last time I would be looking at all this. Figures. I would probably be staying in France, if I got lucky. I would find a job, then rent a place. A small, quiet studio, with a big bedroom. Then I would forget everything about La Push except for my mum and Seth.

One of the main reasons I'm leaving is because of Sam. And Emily. And their stupid wedding. Yes, the one where I was bridegroom. Why? They wanted me to be embarassed? No. Because they wanted me to have fun for once? Yeah. Let me tell you, not happening. Especially not happening at their _wedding. _It would make me even more of an ass, and frankly, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah. Definition: ass, idiot, unwanted, the ex-girlfriend, the outcast, the _girlie _wolf. I hated them. But I wouldn't admit it. It wasn't exactly a new feeling. Just a weird one.

I opened the door, grabbed my suitcases and bags, and loaded them into the trunk.

"Airport please. Be quick." I snapped, afraid that I would miss my flight. No. More like the taxi driver would get the wrong idea. That I liked him or something like that. Hmph. What I would give to give that old sock a punch in the mouth. No. I shouldn't think about this stuff, it only reminds me of Sam.

And why am I going to France? To _avoid _him and Emily's love-sick cuddling and kissing. Sick, I know, but what ever. Has anyone, anyone, asked me how I feel about this? No? I didn't think so. I suffer in silence. Ironic and crappy. But it's so damn true. Darn right. I wish for once someone would care about how I feel. Watching Sam and Emily kiss and cuddle, while all I wanted to do was grab him and smother him wish my kisses. Like I used to. It's worse for me than those frail girls who has a normal break-up. They don't exactly have to share their thoughts with the ex-boyfriend. Oh, and they don't have to see his thoughts about his new infatuation, or the fact that the magical wolfy love has knocked all sense out of him. Nope. They have a cry, have a bit of heartbreak, then move on. Not fair. Life in unfair. But life is unfair, is it not?

Quickly, as I demanded, we arrived at the airport. It was perfect. It was all tight time fitting. I just finished all the normal proccesses that the overhead announced that my flight was boarding. Perfect, life is good sometimes isn't it? Sometimes. I'm still far from forgiving it.

You know, sometimes I think that I would rather not have been born. I gave the person my passport, and his eyes popped out. Poor guy. I knew I was kind of pretty, but not exactly eye-poppingly pretty. Nope. A first, but a really cool first.

"Thanks. Lance." I said, noticing his name tag.

"How d-did you? Name?" He stuttered.

"Name tag. By the way, I'm Leah." I said, reaching my hand out. He reached out eargerly andd grasped it.

I shook it, then took my hand away immediately. My flight. I forgot. I rolled my suitcase over to the tube thing connecting the airport to the airplane. Really cool. Then I boarded my flight. I gave my ticket to the nice _lady. _She told me my seat was to the right, and down the aisle.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. It's my job anyway." She said, winking at me. Belinda. Her name was Belinda. A nice name. My suitcase was small, and I had no carry-on, so I took it with me. I ordered food right away, I was so damn hungry.

"One steak. Medium rare, with barbecue sauce and some fish and chips please." I said to the flight attendant who came to me.

"Okay. It'll be here shortly. Our barbecue sauce is authentic. It's really delicious!" Julia said. Airhead.

"Fine. Whatever. Go, run along." I made a running motion with my arms. Airhead. Damn airhead. I turned on my iPod.

_Hmmm…Taylor Swift. Teardrops on my guitar. Ironic. Scarily ironic. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Oh god Sam. Why did Emily come over and ruin our happy ending? Why? I know you loved me, well, before Emily came along and ruined my life for me. She made you complete, she left me broken beyond repair. Thing is, I hate her because your happier with her than you'll ever be with me. I hate it. I hate that you love her more than you ever loved me. Can't you see? It's wolf magic love. Not the real thing that we had. No. Never that. Can't you see? CAN'T YOU SEE? I love you. I love you so much. It hurts a lot. I really wished I was dead sometimes. I used to be the happy, care-free girl, until Emily came along. She was my COUSIN! My favourite COUSIN! You're a two-timing idiot._

I knew that wasn't true, but he broke my heart, not the other way round. I didn't break his heart, I never did.

"Miss? Your steak and sauce is here." Julia said, breaking me from my heart-broken trance.

"Thanks. Right here please." I said, pointing to the table that popped out with the touch of a button.

"No problem. We have a personal TV for each flier too. It's right there." She said, pointing to the TV in front of me.

"I know! Go now." I said. Airhead. Stupid, stupid airhead.

I looked at my steak and sauce. I sniffed the steak. Real steak. Delicious. I grabbed my fork and cut the steak into bite-sized pieces. The sauce was _really good. _Smoked barbecue sauce. While I ate I thought about France. Paris awaits me. The Eiffel Tower. I decided to go to Paris because well, you know, it's a romantic city and all. I was more along the lines of hoping that I would find my imprint there. I tried to imagine what he would look like. I knew that someday I would find him. _Where there's a will, there's a way. _Jake. Jake was in Alaska with the hybrid child. Yeah, the one that nearly killed Isabella.

_Who, who, who? Who indeed. _Who would be the one that I'd imprint on? I had a nagging that said I would find the one in France. Preferably Paris. Yes. They said it's like amnesia, whoever you loved before, gone. It's just you and your imprint. Which would be perfectly fine, you know. I do wish I could forget about Sam. I dreamt of getting Emily run over by a car, or a monster truck. Except… what would I do if that really happened? Would Sam love me?

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, we were landing. I took off my seatbelt and grabbed my suitcase and anything else that I had. I went out of the airport. Fresh air! I hailed a taxi.

"Hotel." I said, hoping he understood.

"_Si._ Ok." So he did understand. Good, I didn't want to explain myself. He drove, and we ended up in front of this beautiful hotel. With fountains, everything.

"What is this place?" I whispered, lost in a trance.

"Ze Crillon. Beautiful, _si?_"

"Mesmerizing…" I whispered, _still _lost in the trance. Stupid of me? I would think so.

I thought it was lovely acutally. I went inside and booked a Deluxe Suite. It was really cool. Plush beds and pillows, with throw pillows. And a massive bathroom. Good? It couldn't get any better!

I immediately went to look at the newspaper after I settled in. For a job of course. I scanned the Accountant section, not that I'd be an accountant. Just because it was the first thing on the list. Nope. Nothing. I was quite good at computers, even though people don't know, so I checked that. I found a job that paid well, and was about viruses, so I wrote it on a pad of paper the hotel gave me. Then an idea struck me. I've never done modelling before, but I have the perfect attitude and body. I was pretty, not that I'm bragging or anything, and smart. I wasn't like those airheads that go up on stage and walk around. I would be the _ultimate _model. I would start my own fashion industry, I would design perfumes and clothes, and shoes! I checked the 'Models' section. There was one. It was perfect. It read, _High paying salary. Model wanted for swimsuits. Must be tanned with long legs and dark hair and eyes. Call 456841616. _Perfect. As in 100%, absolutely for me perfect. I have really long legs, naturally tanned, and I have dark hair and dark eyes.

I grabbed my phone and phoned them. A woman answered. She said there was already a model for the job. I asked if they would just see me. Just a look. She sighed, but I wasn't about to give up. Finally, she agreed. Tomorrow, at eleven. Wear something nice, she said. Nice, I scoffed. I don't own anything that would make me look fat or ugly. Nothing bright yellow or orange. Everything that was lovely on me. That night, I fell asleep with a new thought, a new feeling. For once since Sam ditched me and my dad died, I felt _happy. _I didn't know that I was still capable of feeling happy. It was kind of a new feeling.

I woke up the next morning extremely excited. The lady also told me to bring some dresses. Easy. My wardrobe was all designer, so it would be hard to choose, but at least I'd have something to wear. Breakfast came in the form of two baguettes, cream cheese with onion and a plate of fruit. Delicious, and healthy too. I brushed my teeth extra carefully, and did all of the other necessary things. I changed into a set of lacy black lingerie. Now, I thought, time! I knew what I was going to wear _over, _but what about the dresses? I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that showed off my legs, and a black silk shirt. I pulled out one dress after another, but I finally decided on a purple dress with straps, a fire style dress that showed off my attitude and a satiny dress with blue insides.

I put the dresses in plastic clothes bags, and then put on gold flats. I needed to calm myself. I was so not going to get the job if I turned into a wolf right in front of them. I went down the stairs to the lobby, locking the door behind me of course, and marvelled once again at the extravagance of the lobby. Gold trimmed marble reception desks, a big fountain with real fish in it, and a massive chandelier that had water-droplet shaped pieces of glass hanging down.

I went outside and the man outside hailed a taxi for me. I could get used to this. I told the taxi driver the address and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, thinking it was my clothes.

"It is very hard to… get ze appointment at ze Star Agency." He said in his broken english.

"Hard? It was easy. I just phoned them. Now drive." I said, afraid that I was being too nice. Maybe my attitude was wrong?

He drove, and I paid him when we arrived. In front of a mansion. No, seriously, a mansion. It was gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

Mansion: a large, impressive house.

That. Now that was understatement of the year! This place was massive, with the gardens and everything, too. A beautiful Victorian style mansion that was light yellow, with white trim, which was really pretty and sunny, even if it doesn't sound like it. A furnished wood door and wood window frames, which were all glazed and so they caught the sun. And then there was the garden. Vibrant purples, pinks and blues mixed with soft yellows, oranges and red, mixed with the green combined created a mexmerizing and fascinating mix of colours that was overloaded in its beauty. The grass was lush, extremly so, and ankle high and waved in the wind, creating a soft _shhhh _sound. The flowers were healthy and were shining, literally shining because they were so healthy. Which was scary in a good way. The gate was wrought iron and black, which was a nice contrast with the bright colours of the garden. Lovely. Spectacular. Beautiful. And the place where I would work later on, but I didn't know that just then.

I walked in and put a hand on the polished mahogany reception desk. There was a pretty brunette behind the counter that wasn't as tanned as me, but was nearly as nice in the other ways. She must be a model, I concluded.

"Leah Clearwater, I presume?" A middle-aged woman in her forties, with designer clothes on and hair up in a neat ponytail, said, suddenly appearing from a doorway.

"Yes." I replied.

"You've got the job." She said. I was shocked. Two sentences, and I've already got a job. At the Star Agency, too!

"How? Why? I mean, you know." I said.

"Well. You are perfect." She said, gesturing to my legs.

"Oh. Right." I said, and she motioned me to follow her through a spacey hall, furnished to the nines, and we stopped in front of a large door.

"Now. Walk in and strut your stuff!" She said. Slang. I didn't know she could say slang. Her of all people too.

So I opened the door. And walked. Feet in a straight line, stretch the legs. I walked into a hall of about three hundred people. _Three hundred people on my first time. _I was scared, yes, nervous, yeah, but I was determined to do well. Modelling had been my dream for ages and I'd always wanted to be independent, so this was really big for me. But I was quite sure that even if I fell of the stage they would still want me. Because they were all staring at me. I was pretty sure that I walked right into a modelling internship course. And some girls were so skinny it was ugly and unnatural, and some girls had beautiful curves. Now me, on the other hand, had long legs, was naturally thin and nice curves and was losing the baby fat, but I had baby fat in all the right places. I don't like bragging, but its true. The teachers, impeccably young and perfect female teachers that looked 30 but were probably 40 were each standing around a group of about 20 interns. Scary doesn't even start to cover it, you know.

And guess what? I loved it. Every minute, every thing. _This _was me. The spotlights, the catwalk, the staring. Awesome. I absolutely loved it.

Oh, I was sad to see the end, after I turned around again, and as I headed towards the exit, I heard whispers.

_Who is she? _One jealous girl whispered to her friend.

_Wow. You know, one day, I'm going to be her. _A nice girl said to herself mostly. I turned my head slowly and just an inch, and saw the girl. She was really pretty. Brunette, nice figure and an awesome fashion sense. Right now she was wearing zebra print leggings with a white baggy t-shirt that was secured with a big brown leather belt (fake leather, of course) with a wooden buckle. A choker (green) with a couple of multi-coloured chunky necklaces. A pair of flats and she was done.

I walked through the exit, and was met by my new manager. Stella. She was really nice, and acted kinda like my mum, and she introduced me to my new agent, Annie. Annie was really friendly, and around my age, so we talked a lot.

"Well. First, we _need _to go on a shopping spree. Designer, of course. And you'll be getting new clothes every show, but back-up you know." Annie said, winking.

"Yeah. I can't wait! I love shopping. And the free clothes don't sound at all bad either." I said.

"Here's your first paycheck." Stella said. I took it. And gasped. £10, 000.

"That, is for accepting us as your agency. You will be an instant hit. And don't worry. The clothes you'll buy are on the company. The clothes on you at all times will be _our and your _advertisements. And really, we'd be glad to do it! Clothes equal life, doesn't it?" Stella continued.

"I would spend that money on renting an apartment. You should get a penthouse apartment too. I am pretty sure that you'll be a major star the first time you set foot on a catwalk in a proper fashion show." Annie said.

"I was planning on it." I said, smiling. See how nice Annie is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I don't write these normally *laugh*. But I wanted to tell you something! Which is good music equals great writing! My song for this chapter is 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies' by Panic! At the Disco. Great song, check it out if you have time! And these chapters are short, I know and sorry, and take ages to update, but I'm really, REALLY busy now. TTYL!**

The limousine was awesome, as most limousines go. It was black, stretch style and was plush. Like really really plush. We drove up to the front of this massive department store, and when I walked in, I was shocked.

"We're shopping here?" I asked, disbelief evident in my voice.

"Well. Of course! You need high-profile clothes to be a high-profile model. So… where shall we go first?" Annie said.

"From the top then work our way down. What's my budget?" I asked.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Leah, honey, you don't have a budget."

Woah! That was new. "So I can spend as much as I like?"

"Yes. But only on things that look specacular on you. You don't want to ruin your wardrobe by buying a hideous necklace, do you?" Annie asked. I shook my head. No way. No freaking way.

We shopped all day, stopping here and there, admiring necklaces and ooh-ing and ahh-ing when we found something beautiful. We street shopped and found treasures. Annie was an avid fashion collector, and we bought around the same amount of things. I could pick out clothes for her, and she could pick out clothes for me. I was always a sucker for nice necklaces or bracelets, so in the end I picked out all those. I didn't have any piercings, but we still looked at the earrings, for our 'collection'. This is my new 'What I Want and What I Need To Do' list.

**Leah's WIWAWINTD List**

Jewellry holders (earrings, bracelets, necklaces etc.)

Wooden clothes hangers (preferably new with gloss cover.)

Clothes! And more clothes (designer, but some vintage stuff too.)

Cute stuff (i.e. hats, scarves, bags.)

Shoes!

An apartment (penthouse, Stella said.)

Perfumes (nice scents, fresh types.)

Bed (comfy, and good for the spine.)

That's about it. For the time being. We had around 30 shopping bags (each too, mind you), and inside the limousine was about 70 boxes of shoes, lots and lots of jewellry and perfume, and more clothes. Now, you might think I'm a spoiled brat now, but I'm not. I still have a purpose, which is to be independent, and if getting that means I'm going to have to spend some money, so? It'll all be better in the long run. I would get a apartment, set up my house beautifully, and have a massive walk-in wardrobe. Annie and I were exhausted, but excited. We left our shopping in the limousine for the time being, and rushed in to the Star Agency.

"Leah! You will never believe what I'm about to tell you!" Stella said, apparently waiting for us.

"Maybe? Or maybe not." I said, laughing.

"I have found you an apartment, which is penthouse of course, that has a view of the Eiffel! And costs less than £300 a week! Walk-in wardrobe, three bedrooms, gym, big kitchen, and wooden floorboards!" Stella continued. My mouth dropped.

"How did you get it? I mean, isn't that going to cost a fortune?" I asked.

"Connections, my dear. Connections." Stella said, winking. I smiled, not knowing what she meant, but not caring.

"When will we get to the apartment?" Annie asked.

"Well…round about like now!" Stella cried.

"Go go go! Change." Annie said.

I ran to the bathroom and changed into a gorgeous orange and yellow print summer dress. I found a pair of beautiful glossy, black flats with a big silver buckle that looked great on me. I walked out and was once again ushered into the limousine.

"So, anyone going to tell me where my new place is?" I asked. I was curious, I had to admit.

"The Parc du Champ de Mars. Highly sought after, might I add, you'll love it. It's very you! And close to the Eiffel. It's lovely. Splendid sight." Stella said, laughing.

I laughed along too. We parked in front of this massive building. That shone and was _beautiful! _Victorian style windows with a French twist, polished glass, perfect gardens and a grand mahogany door. I gaped. I remembered Annie's words from before 'the inside is way better'. I didn't believe it. How could I? The outside was _fabulous. Utterly fabulous. _Be prepared, Leah, your life is turning around.

I walked into the lovely lobby, and once again stopped to admire the lovely architecture. It was _really nice. _I'm not exaggerating! It was kind of modern, Victorian and yet France at the same time. There was a fountain in the middle with a sculpture of a woman in an oyster shell in it, and the floor was gleaming white tiles. The reception desk was neat and mess-free. Like a face without blemishes, I mused. There were comfy couches that were a matching shade of burgundy, and deep brown coffee tables. The walls were made of a sandstone-y rock, but was smooth and classic, in both texture and colour. There was also hanging silk pictures of landscapes, people and other things, and they were beautiful too, modern, but yet they matched. How do people do things like this? I mean, seriously.

Stella just walked up to the reception desk, and asked for the penthouse's key, without a second glance at the radishing interior. She motioned to us with her finger to come with her. Annie walked towards her and I took a parting glance and walked over to the elevator too. The elevator was like the ones in movies, with the little seats and carpets and all that stuff.

"How long does this take?" I asked, a bit impatient. I mean, I was going to my PENTHOUSE! Wouldn't you be a tiny bit excited too? Frankly, I was going to explode!

"This is not a provate elevator, because that would be unsecure. You walk down the hallway and you're there! And we're close, Leah, honey." Stella said. I mumbled something incoherent, and suddenly the elevator _pinged_. The doors opened and I stepped into a hallway with only two doors.

"That one over there," Stella said, pointing to the door on the right, "is Annie's." She let it sink in for about 2 minutes, then Annie and my screaming was the only thing that could be heard.

"Girls! Pity my ears. People get deaf all the time, you know!" Stella smiled. We smiled sheepishly, like we were in first grade and caught doing something bad. Like stealing cookies from the cookie jar, except this time we were so HAPPY! Like, really, really happy. We were practically roommates! Well, more like penthousemates, but you get the point!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Stella! This is **AWESOME!**" I enthused, still on high from the discovery.

"Well? Aren't you going to see what's inside?" Stella asked calmly, Annie, on the other hand, was just about to burst with joy.

She handed me a key, and I put it into the keyhole and twisted it. No sound, no creaky doors. I was greeted with a beautiful living room, some furniture, just the basics, but lovely none-the-less. It was floorboards, glossy and not too dark or light. She led me to a archway, and handed me a remote. Remember that one that Mia gets in Princess Diaries? Yes, one exactly like it.

"Your personal mall." Stella smiled. Annie, I saw, still had not recovered.


	5. Chapter 5

I shrieked. I shouted. I yelled. I was just so _excited. _I realised for the first time since the Sam thing, I was honestly happy. It was a great feeling. How could I not be like this all the time? Annie and I grabbed each other and jumped and laughed like little girls. Well, a bit less mature. We were just jumping and shouting and hugging each other. This was just so out of the blue, like one moment I was in the deepest pits of hell, and the next I was flying high in the sky. In the swirly mists of clouds.

"Well. Girls, work will begin tomorrow. Annie, I have mailed Leah's schedule for tomorrow to you. Make sure to check your Blueberry! Now, I must be going. Lots of things to do. Have fun girls!" Stella said with a laugh. We laughed along, still joyous. Annie pulled out her Blueberry, and opened my schedule.

"Well… you have quite a full schedule tomorrow. Board meeting, shopping for your penthouse, I mean _our! _And I need to take you to the Chanel HQ to try on their new line. And Gucci." My mouth _popped _open. Gucci? Chanel? New line? Oh my lord! Was this a dream? It probably was, and I would wake up and discover I'm still in my bed back in La Push. But, hey! I could enjoy a dream, right? For once in my life things had worked out.

I looked at my brand new Blueberry watch. Oh crap! It was 10:45. I needed my sleep! I would get wrinkles! Not really.. but you get the picture.

"Annie! It's 10:45. Really late, and time for bed, don't you think?" I asked, showing her the watch. "Yes," she agreed, "much too late. The first appointment is at 6:30 tomorrow morning, and we need to be there. Fittings for Gucci of course." I gaped. Gucci? I had only imagined something like this would happen, in my dreams back at La Push.

"Well… bye Annie! See you tomorrow!" I said. I went to the bathroom and stripped off what I was wearing, then I took a really hot shower. Another bad thing about werewolves, you couldn't feel warmed up unless it was really, really hot. Like skin burning hot. I took the towel on the hook, and wrapped it around myself. I went to one of the many shopping bags stacked against the wall of my bedroom. It was a black plastic bag with gold coloured flowers on it. I opened it. Yes! Pyjamas.

I took the first pair out. It was shorts and a tank top, green and blue line patterns. Really comfy by the looks of it too. I'm really annoyed when those people say that because it's beautiful and designer, the clothes won't be comfy. They are so wrong. There are those type of clothes out there, but then again there are the ones that are very extravagant. I changed, and then flopped onto my bed. Heaven. Then I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
